Ai no gisei Sacrificio de Amor equipo siete
by Reyka Nara
Summary: Le han recuperado,puede tener la vida Shinobi que su equipo desea compartir a su lado,pero las circunstancias exigen un pago a cambio que cambiara la vida de Konoha, empezando por su pasado. Sasuke,Naruto y Sai lucharan por el deseo de Sakura se realice.
1. Chapter 1 Sacrificio de Amor

***Autora:** Reyka Uzuchiha / Reyka Akira S Nara / Reyka Nara / Reyka Akira

***Personajes principales: **Equipo 7 y más…

***Resumen: **Le han recuperado, puede tener la vida shinobi que los de su equipo desearon compartir a su lado, pero, las circunstancias exigieron un pago a cambio…

***Advertencias: **Muerte de un personaje,Tal vez Ooc.

***Aclaraciones:** Era un One-shot, pero cuando lo saque de mi "baúl del olvido" y la leí, da para mínimo un Long-fic de pocos capítulos ^.^ y decidí llevarlo acabo jejeje.

***Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Título:****"Ai no gisei"** (Equipo 7)

Capitulo 1.- "Sacrificio de Amor"

La luna brilla en su totalidad iluminando con su cálido resplandor plateado los cielos. Muda testigo de tan cruento escenario, perfecto para la sangrienta batalla a muerte que comienza en las enormes puertas de La Aldea de la Hoja, donde el último sobreviviente del legendario Clan Uchiha, con su meta fija, lleva a cabo su venganza contra Danzo y los ancianos del Consejo.

Los Jounin de Konoha encabezan el frente del ejército de resistencia, seguidos de cerca por sus contrapartes, todos dispuestos a proteger a las mujeres y niños que, evacuados al refugio en la montaña de los rostros de los Kage, tienen por misión lograr prevalecer la Voluntad de Fuego, pase lo que pase.

Equipos, quiénes en sus inicios habían sido nombrado los nueve novatos y el equipo de Maito Gai, ahora eran once expertos ninjas, defendiendo a costa de su propia vida la Aldea que aman, aquella que en su infancia les permitió conocerse y formar sus destinos.

El único faltante era el dirigente del bando enemigo, cuyo puesto en el equipo siete fue cubierto por Sai, un habilidoso espía de Danzo, el hombre que fue uno de sus más acérrimos enemigos de los Uchiha.

Dos de los miembros originales del equipo siete, sintieron una insoportable opresión en el pecho al ver a la persona que tanto aman, siendo el causante de esa encarnizada desgracia.

—¡Sasuke, ¿Por qué haces esto? —grita desesperadamente el Uzumaki.

El nombrado ni siquiera se toma la molestia de responder, se encuentra más interesado en su último objetivo que, a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de su actual posición tratan de escapar.

Perfeccionado como uno de los mejores asesinos sin escrúpulos, Sasuke corre en la dirección de su objetivo.

Su antaño mejor amigo quiere seguirle, no obstante Suigetsu, un chico de cabellos grises y sonrisa afilada se interpone en su camino, batallando en su contra.

Sakura auxilia a los ninjas heridos, aplicando los conocimientos de ninja médico que por tanto tiempo se esforzó en adquirir. Concentrada como está, nunca prevé que el dueño de sus pensamientos, de sus sueños, de su alegría y su vida misma; pasa frente a ella sin notar su existencia. 

—Ahora que ya no pueden esconderse, sufrirán la afrenta que cometieron contra mi Clan y mi hermano, con la muerte. —sentencia serenamente el vengador, tranquilidad que no matizan sus ojos, dilatados en el negro odio y su sed de "sangre por sangre".

—Uchiha Sasuke, serás detenido e interrogado sobre el paradero de Madara Uchiha y "Ojo de Luna". —explica Homura Mitokado, uno de los ancianos consejeros, confiando en que su voz no delaté el miedo que siente sobre su futuro a manos del moreno.

—¡Susano! —recita el vengador invocando su técnica magna, aquella que, con los miembros de la resistencia de la Hoja como espectadores, lanza a los dos ancianos del Consejo, provocándoles una muerte rápida y dolorosa. Y con la muerte de Danzo unos meses atrás en la reunión de los cinco Kage, su venganza al fin está cumplida.

Satisfecho y al mismo tiempo con un gran vacío en su pecho, Sasuke eleva su mirada al cielo con todas sus neuronas atentas a un posible ataque y por sobre todo, planificando la retirada definitiva. Ya no encuentra motivos lo suficientemente convincentes para luchar contra Konoha, ni mucho menos para permanecer allí.

Al posar su vista de nuevo al frente, se sorprende de que aquella presencia que detecto fuese de Sakura, quien le mira con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus orbes jade.

Decidido a no tomarle en cuenta, pasa tranquilamente por el costado derecho de la chica; pero, la discípula de Tsunade no esta dispuesta a dejarle marchar de nuevo, al menos no tan fácilmente.

—¡Sasuke-Kun! Al final cumpliste con tu venganza… —exterioriza con un nudo en la garganta, aferrando sus manos en su pecho en un claro gesto de impotencia— por favor, quédate. —le ruega con su mirada fija en la ancha espalda del azabache sin atreverse a tocarle.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, Sakura? —masculla Sasuke, pretendiendo continuar su camino al no escucharla replicar.

—Aquí se encuentra tu familia —dice casi en un susurro la interpelada, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas bailan en sus ojos.

—Mi familia está muerta y ellos… —suelta abruptamente demostrando la ira contenida durante años en el sólo gesto de señalar los cuerpos desfigurados de los culpables de su soledad— …sus honorables consejeros —dice con sorna, dando de nueva cuenta la espalda a la Haruno— son los responsables de eso, Sakura —. Un imperceptible tono de melancolía escapa en sus últimas palabras— Ya no hay nada que me ate a este lugar —sentencia, expresando inconscientemente todo el dolor que durante tanto tiempo guardó para sí mismo.

—¿Es qué, acaso nosotros no contamos para ti? —Interroga abruptamente la kunoichi—. Naruto se esforzó durante todos estos años por traerte de nuevo a Konoha; cada vez que fracasaba en vez de rendirse… —la voz de la fémina comienza a fracturarse— …entrenaba con más ímpetu, para que la próxima vez tuviera éxito en traerte aquí —expresa con lágrimas en los ojos, traicionada completamente por su voz inestable—. Él siempre dice "el lugar al cuál regresar, es aquél donde piensan en ti" —. Un lastimero sollozo escapa de la garganta de la joven— Sasuke-kun, nosotros siempre pensamos en ti —. Finaliza rompiendo en llanto.

La fémina, incapaz de saber que con sus palabras provocó un vuelco en el corazón del chico que ama, dejándolo tan sorprendido y al mismo tiempo con alegría de que a pesar de todo lo que les ha hecho, su equipo le aprecia, aún anonadado por la revelación que jamás podrá expresar. 

—

Mientras aquella conversación se lleva a cabo, Ino mató a Karin, protegiendo a un infante, quien perdido en las calles de la Aldea había terminado en medio de la batalla y sería la próxima víctima de su enemiga.

Juugo fue vencido por Yamato, dejándole mal herido e inconsciente; y Suigetsu estaba a punto de ser derrotado por Naruto.

—

—No todos pensaran lo mismo después de esto —. Sentencia el Uchiha, alejándose con pasos firmes.

De entre los árboles un ataque mortal se dirige hacia él, tan silencioso e inesperado que Sasuke no pudo preverlo. Sakura, cuya mirada abnegada de lágrimas se pierde en esa dirección, lo capta al momento.

—¡Sasuke! —grita la chica, corriendo desesperadamente para advertirle.

Haciendo cálculos Sakura supo que, pese a la velocidad del Uchiha esté no será capaz de protegerse. Decidida, salta entre ambos, bloqueando a Sasuke e impactándole ferozmente aquel ataque en su delicado cuerpo.

El Uchiha se gira completamente, sólo para ver como Sakura se dirige hacia él a causa del impacto, por inercia abre sus brazos buscando amortiguarla, cayendo ambos al suelo. Lamentablemente aquel ataque fue demasiado para la chica, ahora se encuentra herida de muerte. Mientras el agresor así como apareció, en las sombras de los árboles se perdió, eliminando todo rastro que pudiera existir de él.

—¡Sakura! —le llama alarmado el azabache que la sostiene entre sus brazos, la fémina al reconocer la voz del Uchiha, abre lentamente sus orbes jade que, parecen las llamas de dos velas extinguiéndose poco a poco.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Te quedarás con nosotros, verdad? —interroga entonces, esperanzada en que el aludido cambiara de opinión.

El Uchiha esta tan aturdido por lo acontecido que, sólo atina a mover la cabeza en afirmación. La ninja médico pronto tose, brotando de sus ya pálidos labios un bocado de sangre.

—¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto se acerca entonces, después de noquear a su oponente; alarmado por lo que sus zafiros ven—. ¿Qué le has hecho, Sasuke? —le reclama tomándolo bruscamente por la solapa de su aori.

—Suéltalo Naruto —. Pide con dificultad la kunoichi—. Él no es culpable, el responsable fue un AMBU de la Raíz fiel a Danzo —ante aquellas palabras, el rubio suelta al azabache algo desconcertado—. ¿Sabes Naruto? Sasuke-kun se quedará en la aldea… contigo —dice de manera dolorosamente amarga.

—Y contigo, Sakura —susurra el vengador, exponiendo sus pensamientos como acto reflejo a las palabras de la Haruno; mirando por primera vez a esos orbes jade que en su niñez irradiaban vida y alegría.

—¡Por favor, perdóname Sasuke-kun! —Susurra amargamente—. Pero yo no podré quedarme contigo… — Con pesar en su voz y con dificultad posa su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda del azabache— …ni contigo, Naruto —. Añade ubicando su otra mano en la mejilla del rubio.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Sakura? Tú te recuperaras, ¿No? —pregunta el azabache ante el silencio inesperado del Uzumaki, sintiendo un ligero miedo sucumbirle, negándose fervientemente a escucharlo.

Milagrosamente, Naruto captó a la primera lo que su amiga trataba de comunicarles.

—Nunca fui importante para ti, Sasuke —aceptaba desde hacía algunos años la cruel verdad—. Tal vez algún día te des cuenta que mi cariño era desinteresado más ya será tarde porque no estaré a tu lado para verlo llegar —exterioriza Sakura—. Con el jutsu que haré te aseguro que serás feliz, sin tristezas ni remordimientos. Sólo… ¡Me hubiese gustado que me quisieras aunque sea un poquito! — De sus orbes jade, un caudal salino brota y resbala por sus pálidas mejillas, lágrimas que hablaban por si solas de su profundo desamor.

La fémina levanta sus ojos hacia la luna llena que con sus destellos plateados los ilumina cálidamente. Inesperadamente, Sasuke desliza su mano libre en la tersa pero pálida mejilla de Sakura, secando con sutileza las salinas que resbalaban por ellas dejando a su paso un imperceptible rastro, ese sutil tacto provoca que la chica desvié su mirada del cielo, observando con un atisbo de asombro al masculino.

—En su tiempo lo hice… —susurra con dificultad el azabache, teniendo por testigo a quién "ahora" ocupa por completo ese sentimiento, la luna y a la chica de la cual su vida se le escapa entre sus brazos.

—¡Kōno no fukkatsu! —exclama la Haruno llorando de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que realiza con dificultad unos extraños sellos, borrando con esa técnica prohibida la memoria del azabache quien se sume en la inconsciencia siendo sostenido a penas por el rubio quien lo recuesta a un costado de ella, dejándole al Uchiha con esa técnica sólo "bellos recuerdos", ofreciéndole con ello la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida.

—Sakura-chan, dijiste que utilizarías esa técnica sólo de ser necesario —reprende Naruto con lágrimas contenidas, testigos mudas de la tristeza que le atenaza al ver de esa manera a la que es como su hermana.

—Créeme Naruto, era necesario —respira con más dificultad—. Sino, tengo por seguro que Sasuke-kun se marcharía. Ahora tú te encargaras de que él sea feliz y de que nadie jamás le cuente nada sobre lo que ocurrió con su clan ni con su hermano —. Su llanto se acrecentó al sentir más cerca su inminente muerte—. Dejé en su memoria los buenos momentos que compartimos como equipo, sólo que… borré de sus recuerdos mi existencia dejando a Sai en mi lugar —finaliza Sakura al momento en que de sus labios escapa su último aliento.

El rubio la aferra entre sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho llorando desconsolado, un doloroso grito brota de sus labios llamando la atención de la Yamanaka que es quien más cerca de ellos esta en esos momentos. Alarmada acorta la distancia que los separa, un leve manto rojo rodea el cuerpo del rubio, de sus labios sobre salen los colmillos, sus ojos ahora son dorados y en sus manos las uñas se encuentran largas…

—¡Naruto cálmate o terminaras matándonos a todos! —Grita la rubia y al parecer funciona pues el rubio vuelve a la normalidad— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? —interroga, negándose a creer lo que sus celestes observan.

—Sakura-chan logró que el teme vuelva a Konoha, a cambio ella murió —aclara el Uzumaki mientras realiza unos sellos, invocando a un clon de sombra quien al aparecer levanta entre sus brazos al Uchiha por orden del original.

—Frentona —susurra lastimosamente la Yamanaka, mirando fijamente el cuerpo flácido y sin vida de la que fue su mejor amiga en los brazos del rubio al pasar a su lado, no siendo capas de contener las lágrimas que ahora ruedan libremente por sus mejillas.

—

Con sus dirigentes vencidos, los shinobi enemigos se rindieron, siendo apresados y encerrados.

Enfrente del Hospital, la Godaime redirige a todos sus shinobi para volver a la normalidad las cosas lo más pronto posible mientras Shizune atiende a los heridos, más jamás se esperaron presenciar tal escena.

Por la calle principal, ahora vacía se acercan con paso lento los dos Naruto trayendo entre sus brazos a sus preciados amigos y al lado derecho del real la Yamanaka. La escena es desgarradora, por las mejillas de los rubios un caudal salino se desborda sin frenesí. Impactada Tsunade corre a donde ellos, al tenerlos enfrente, los Naruto caen hincados sosteniéndolos entre sus brazos.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Sakura y Sasuke? —interroga la voluptuosa rubia examinándolos, más enmudeció al no sentir el pulso de la Haruno.

—Sakura-chan, convenció al teme de quedarse, pero… —explica con la voz entre cortada por los sollozos el rubio— …un AMBU, aún fiel a Danzo ataco a traición a Sasuke y…

—Ella… lo protegió —susurra la Godaime llorando amargamente.

—Sí, ella utilizó aquella técnica. Obâ-chan, usted debe hacer algo con respecto al pasado del teme, no puede permitir que el esfuerzo de ella sea en vano. —prácticamente le suplico el rubio.

—¡Pronto que vengan unos enfermeros y llévense el cuerpo de Sakura a preparar y Sasuke a observación! —ordena la Hokage. Los enfermeros batallan un poco para que el Uzumaki suelte los cuerpos de sus amigos, en especial a la Haruno.

El dolor para la Hokage y los habitantes de Konoha es enorme, han recuperado al hijo prodigo del equipo siete, pero a cambio, perdieron a la fémina sin opción alguna de recuperarle. El tercero miembro del equipo siete por el dolor que le embarga "está entre ellos… sin estar".

Continuara…

**Capitulo 2****.-**** "****Naruto ni atarashii kako"**

"_**Un nuevo pasado para Konoha"**_


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto ni atarashii kako

**Primero que nada ¡Feliz Navidad!**

**Bueno, lamento la demora pero el cole no me dejaba espacio ni para respirar ^.^ Agradesco a quienes se tomaron la moslestia de leer mi "locura"**

**Nota: Creo que la selección de los personajes es clara ^.^ esto es un NaruSasu aunque habra otras parejas ^.^ sin más que decir los dejo con el segundo cap.**

**Sayonara!**

_**Reyka**_

**Capítulo 2.- "Naruto ni atarashii kako"**

"_**Un nuevo pasado para Konoha"**_

Durante estos meses que el Uchiha ha permanecido en coma, varios tratados, pactos y alianzas de paz han sido firmados entre Konoha y las naciones, algunas pequeñas, otras de gran tamaño y poderío.

También algunos castigos han sido aplicados a quienes se rehúsan a seguir las órdenes impuestas por las autoridades máximas de sus países.

En Konoha, por mandato de la Hokage, Uchiha Itachi ha sido eliminado del libro Bingo y ha sido honrado como héroe en la Aldea.

"Uchiha Itachi, ANBU de catorce años que perdió la vida en una misión de rango S por lo que su nombre fue plasmado en el monumento a los Caídos en Combate". Ese, era el nuevo principio y fin de la historia del niño prodigio del Clan Uchiha que todos conocían y que sabrían las futuras generaciones.

En similar manera como en el pasado a los habitantes se les había prohibido hablar sobre el Kyuubi, así mismo, se le prohibió al pueblo de Konoha y sus países aliados hablar sobre el pasado de Uchiha Sasuke.

En un principio no fue nada fácil, Konoha tuvo que revelar el enorme secreto que aquellos ancianos del consejo guardaron con recelo hasta el día de sus muertes.

Después de dar a conocer la verdadera razón por la cual Itachi exterminó al poderoso Clan Uchiha accedieron y comprendieron que, el genio Uchiha solo obedeció órdenes por el bien de su amada aldea y su preciado hermano menor quien solo fue una victima más de aquel enorme secreto.

La zona del clan Uchiha fue arreglada un poco, cuidando de borrar los pequeños rastros que quedaban como evidencia de aquella masacre, cambiando la historia por la que, el Clan fue victima de un atentado contra la aldea completa siendo los únicos sobrevivientes Itachi y Sasuke, el mayor por andar de misión y el menor en un campamento.

Nadie jamás dirá lo contrario, solamente no borraron la del pasar de los años de abandono. Fue una tarea difícil para aquellos que trabajaron en ello, pero que gustosos lo hicieron por tratarse de aquel rubio que les a dado tanto a pesar de cómo le trataron en el pasado y tratarse de aquel joven que se vio obligado a elegir un camino erróneo, pero que ahora gracias a la difunta discípula de la Hokage tiene la oportunidad de construirse un mejor futuro.

La simiente para la nueva vida del azabache esta bien puesto y colado. Solo hay dos personas que inquietan a la Hokage y a los más apegados al Uchiha pues no saben de qué manera reaccionaran Juugo y Suigetsu.

La voluptuosa rubia en muchas ocasiones habló con ellos y les ha hecho ofrecimientos sobre su situación a cambio de que jamás hablen sobre lo que en verdad los unió a Sasuke, sin embargo ellos no han respondido a sus propuestas ni una sola vez.

La lluvia cae sin tregua sobre Konoha, mas eso parece no importarle al masculino que, sin protección alguna se encuentra sentado en una de las bancas del parque con las gotas frías empapándolo mientras las salinas que se desbordan de sus zafiros se mesclan con ella al resbalar por sus mejillas.

El semblante de ese joven es devastador, su rostro desaliñado con unas enormes ojeras enmarcando sus ojos, sus cabellos rubios alborotados y largos, más de lo acostumbrado.

La Godaime hacía unos minutos que le informo que Uchiha Sasuke, después de casi cinco meses de estar en coma, al fin hace un par de horas ha despertado.

¿Qué, al caso no lo quería de vuelta? Por supuesto que sí, ¿A quién se le ocurre siquiera ponerlo en duda? Pero no a ese precio, no a cambio de la vida de ella.

Esa es la causa por la que en ese momento se encuentra ahí, solo, meditando. Sí, el gran Uzumaki Naruto esta pensando.

¿Cómo diablos tendría que comportarse de ahora en adelante, cómo demonios mirarlo a la cara y no llorar o mostrar esa tristeza que lo atenaza? ¿Cómo?

¿Por qué Sakura no le borro la memoria también a él, al caso no se imagino cuan difícil sería para él vivir sin poder hablar libremente de ella? ¿Cómo evitar no querer recordarla con una de las personas que más cercano a ella convivio? ¿Cómo, maldita sea, cómo?

Su mente es un completo caos, muchos pensamientos y sentimientos aglomerados en un mismo espacio, resolverlos y ponerlos en orden, sin duda es una tarea demasiado liada para alguien como él. Es como pedirle que se arroje a un acantilado de cabeza sin siquiera tratar de cubrirse. Sin embargo, al parecer no se encuentra solo en ese lugar como él pensaba pues siente una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Gira su rostro para verle, cruzando sus miradas mas ninguno articula palabras. Ese joven frente a él resulta ser quien ahora mejor le entiende, pues al igual que él se vio forzado a madurar por la perdida de su amado sensei.

—La Godaime me mando a buscarte —. Con su vista en ese cielo gris, se sienta a su lado—. Sasuke ya la tiene fastidiada, pues le esta exigiendo verte —el moreno le mira de soslayo en espera de alguna reacción por parte del rubio quien desde que le quitaron a la Haruno de los brazos no ha vuelto a articular palabra alguna.

Un pesado suspiro brota de la garganta del Uzumaki que en un brusco gesto retira las lágrimas de sus orbes logrando con eso dejarlos rojos.

—Naruto, sé que no es nada fácil esto para ti, pero ahora Sasuke es prácticamente como un niño pequeño, aquel que era cuando aún tenía a su familia sin toda esa maldición de su clan cayendo sobre él —. Nara, parece buscar las palabras precisas y de algún modo reconfortar al rubio—. Ahora el rumbo que tome su vida depende de lo que tú le digas, solo tú eres capaz de llegar a él —. Guarda silencio por unos instantes, deja escapar un suspiro cansino—. Eres nuestro amigo y estamos preocupados por ti, sabes que cuentas con todos para lo que sea. ¡Diablos, esto resulta demasiado problemático! —Queja el moreno— pero esos tarados no sabían como acercarse y hablarte…

—Gracias —susurra el rubio, al fin. El Nara al principio le mira sorprendido más luego ladea una sonrisa en sus labios.

—_Ahora todo estará bien, con algo más de tiempo volverá a hacer alguna de sus tonterías —_piensa el moreno al instante en que se levanta dispuesto a marcharse— Para eso, están los amigos.

—Dile a Obâ-chan que iré mañana temprano, necesito hablar con los sobrevivientes de Taka y descansar un poco —responde en susurros, levantándose también y comenzando a caminar en sentido contrario al moreno.

Shikamaru sólo puede ver la silueta del rubio perdiéndose en la lejanía.

—Solo tenemos que esperar, sé que volverás a sonreír —musita y manteniendo la esperanza en sus palabras vuelve al hospital para informar a la Hokage.

En la celda, recostados en sus camas Juugo y Suigetsu meditan sobre su situación, más que nada en que ellos también quieren tener una segunda oportunidad como su líder. En eso, reconocen al demacrado rubio que es escoltado por Izumo, le abre la celda dejándole pasar.

—Necesito hablar con ustedes —dice el rubio sentándose en el suelo, se siente sumamente cansado.

—Te escuchamos Naruto-kun —masculla el espadachín.

—El teme hoy al fin salió del coma. Yo, quiero saber si ustedes están dispuestos a cooperar con la Aldea a cambio de que se les otorgue una oportunidad como a él para que rehagan sus vidas.

Se lo meditan unos minutos, el Uzumaki espera con un poco de ansias sus respuestas. Algo impaciente, los prisioneros se miran entre sí y dan una cabezada en afirmación como poniéndose de acuerdo con ese gesto.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer? —indaga al fin, Suigetsu.

—Bien, es un hecho que Juugo a la de a fuerzas debe permanecer cerca del Teme y en vigilancia constante por si se descontrola, así que, pienso que hacerlo pasar por un pariente lejano de él es la mejor opción —comunica el rubio, al aludido le agrada la idea— y Suigetsu pues…

—Me agrada la idea de ser un amigo —interrumpe el espadachín mirando al rubio con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en su rostro— un amigo proveniente de la Aldea de la Niebla que por cuestiones familiares termino en tu villa.

—¿Estas seguro? —indaga el Uzumaki no muy seguro.

—Sí ya que mi molesta genética no me permite ser un shinobi de Konoha —aclara, haciendo mención por el desquiciado Sannin de las serpientes.

—Esta bien. Confiare en ustedes y planteare las cosas a Obâ-san —responde el rubio— pero si nos fallan, yo mismo los aré picadillo —sentencia Naruto con una ligera sonrisa curvada en sus labios—. Mañana por la tarde vendré por ustedes porque temprano iré a ver al teme para ver que es lo que recuerda.

—Esta bien, Naruto —responde Juugo, viendo al rubio abandonar la celda y pronto el lugar.

—Algo me dice, que jamás me arrepentiré de esta decisión —masculla el espadachín tomando el preciado liquido de su cantimplora.

En la intimidad de su habitación después de haber tomado una reconfortante ducha, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y solamente portando el pantalón de su pijama, observa con añoranza aquel viejo retrato que descansa sobre su velador. Lentamente se sienta sobre la cama sin apartar su mirada de aquella imagen. Antes deseando que el moreno volviera con ellos y ser de nuevo el equipo siete. Ahora unas traicioneras lágrimas escapan de sus opacos zafiros al mirar la sonrisa traviesa de aquella chica de hermosos orbes jade que ya jamás volverá.

—Mañana comenzaremos a forjar tu sueño… —susurra dejándose caer recostado sobre la comodidad de su cama— es una promesa, Sakura-chan…

Con esa promesa hecha, el Uzumaki se deja envolver en un profundo y reconfortante sueño. A partir del siguiente día esa fotografía sería ocultada para Uchiha Sasuke como el más grande de los tesoros jamás encontrados.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter3 ¿Este es el verdadero Sasuke?

**Capitulo 3.- ****¿Esté es… el verdadero Sasuke?**

El sol despunta ya en el alba y algunos rayos se cuelan por las rendijas de las cortinas de la habitación. Los minutos pasan, conforme transcurre el tiempo los rayos de luz acortan la distancia con el rostro del durmiente quien empieza a removerse inquieto por el calorcillo que le provoca. Unos ruidos junto a él terminan por despertarle, abre sus orbes con un poco de pereza encontrando frente a él a la tímida enfermera. 

—Disculpe Uchiha-san, no fue mi intención molestarlo. —Toma notas en una pequeña tablilla después de dejar a un costado de la cama una charola que contiene el desayuno del moreno quien no se molesta en responder, simplemente dirige su vista a la ventana y frunce el seño— Sí gusta, puedo correr las cortinas —ofrece la castaña, ante sus palabras el masculino da una cabezada en afirmación. 

El fuerte resplandor que ofrece esa mañana el astro rey provoca que por un instante el Uchiha cierre los ojos, poco a poco se acostumbra a la deslumbrante claridad y no puede evitar sonreír; gesto que deja embelesada a la joven enfermera. 

Pov. Sasuke 

_Siento como si acabara de salir de un largo túnel en el que la oscuridad era la que reinaba. Me siento tan tranquilo y seguro de ver las casa de Konoha, ojala venga pronto Naruto, aunque la vieja me aseguro que se encuentra bien quiero verlo con mis propios ojos._

_Ni siquiera sé a que se debe esta necesidad que siento de cerciorarme de que lo este, sin contar que desde que he despertado del coma siento como un hueco en el pecho y una especie de nudo en la garganta…_

_Fin del Pov. _

—¿Uchiha-san? —llama la joven tomándole del hombro, logrando con ese gesto sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. El moreno le mira interrogante ante lo cual la fémina le sonríe— le decía que es hora de que tome su desayuno… 

—Disculpa ¿no ha venido nadie a verme hoy? —Masculla al instante en que con el tenedor toma un pedazo de fruta, recibiendo una negativa de la chica. 

—Son apenas las siete treinta, es demasiado temprano para que Uzumaki-kun este despierto cuando no tiene misión —el moreno casi se atraganta ante la respuesta— no se avergüence, lleva mucho tiempo sin ver a su mejor amigo es lógica su ansiedad. 

—_Si no lo estuviera viendo, no lo creería —_piensa la voluptuosa rubia que en ese momento entra en la habitación. Frente a ella, la enfermera castaña sonriendo animada mientras acomoda la almohada en la espalda del paciente que esta sentado en la cama, Uchiha Sasuke sonríe a carcajada limpia— buenos días Sasuke-kun ¿dormiste bien? 

—Hump buenos días, Hokage-sama. ¿Dormir bien? Eso es precisamente lo que me tiene incomodo, he dormido tanto que ya no me apetece hacerlo —masculla el moreno para seguido dar un trago al jugo de naranja que acompaña su desayuno; mientras la rubia comienza a checar la tabilla que contiene las anotaciones de la enfermera. Luego de unos minutos… 

—No te quejes —le sonríe un poco divertida la Godaime— por lo que veo aquí, sólo me queda informarte que si los resultados de los exámenes que te haremos hoy salen bien, a más tardar mañana podrás irte a tu apartamento. 

—Eso sí que es una buena noticia —irrumpen alguien desde la puerta— buenos días Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama —saluda sonriente el Hatake. 

—Milagro que no se perdió por el sendero de la vida, sensei —increpa burlón el azabache, con una media sonrisa curvada en sus labios. 

Ante sus palabras los presentes se sorprendieron un poco, sin duda este es un Sasuke Uchiha diferente. "Un joven con una infancia placentera, feliz en lo que cabe de lo que significa ser un shinobi", un regalo dejado por la querida pupila de ambos y que ahora ellos serán los encargados de cuidar. 

—Hoy no me perdí, lo que sí es que una anciana me pidió acompañarla hasta su casa —Hatake suspiro falsamente cansino. Una cálida sonrisa se curvo en el rostro del Uchiha y fue en ese preciso momento en que Naruto llegó, quedo de algún modo embelesado ante lo que veía. 

—Bienvenido, Uzumaki-kun —le saludo la enfermera, Tsunade y Kakashi se giraron a verle mientras Sasuke dirigió su mirada al recién nombrado. Sus miradas se cruzaron –zafiros y ónices- destellaban anhelantes, felices de verse de nuevo. 

—Creo que será mejor que les dejemos solos —ordenó la Godaime, seguido salieron de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella que fue la última en salir. 

—Hola, dobe —saluda el Uchiha sin apartar la mirada del rubio. 

—Por fin despertaste, teme —devuelve el saludo el aludido— mira que el puesto de vago y dormilón es de Shikamaru, ya estaba empezando a ponerse celoso —le sonríe. Sasuke devuelve el gesto, varias sensaciones se aglomeran en su pecho, pero con sólo verlo una tranquilidad inmensa le invade—. ¿Cómo te sientes, teme? 

—Algo confundido, no recuerdo que me ocurrió, sólo que al despertar me sentí angustiado por no verte, pero Tsunade-sama me explico que se debía al impacto del incidente que tuve y que tú me explicarías. —el azabache se quedo esperando la aclaración del Uzumaki. 

—Bueno, veras… —balbuceaba un poco, durante la noche había pensado detenidamente en lo que le diría al azabache, así que no había vuelta atrás. Shikamaru se lo había dicho la tarde anterior, de él dependía el rumbo que tomará la vida de Sasuke y por eso mismo no dejaría que el sacrificio de su hermanita fuera en vano—. Por mandato de Ôba-chan tuvimos una misión de rango S; Sai, tú y yo, bajo el mando de Kakashi y Yamato-sensei. Llevamos casi una semana tras esos criminales, cuando pensamos que los teníamos, los malditos nos emboscaron. —Hiso una expresión de frustración, para hacerle creer que sus palabras eran ciertas -más él sabía bien lo pésimo actor que era, así que trajo a su memoria el verdadero incidente que alejo a Sakura de ellos- sus manos aferradas en puño por la impotencia—. Luchamos poniendo nuestras vidas al límite, pero eran de esos que prefieren morir a ser atrapados y se hicieron estallar en medio de la batalla. 

Sasuke no aparta su vista de las reacciones del rubio que camina de un lado a otro frente a él, mascullando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, hasta que al fin el rubio se detuvo sentándose en la silla que se encuentra junto a la cama del azabache. 

—A todos nos tomaron por sorpresa, pero de los cinco tú fuiste el que salió peor; al parecer no alcanzaste a cubrirte. Sai te encontró inconsciente y con graves heridas. Desde ese día no volviste a despertar hasta ayer. 

—Mm, entiendo. La Hokage me explico que lo más probable es que no recuerde muchas cosas —miró detenidamente al Uzumaki— así que, necesitare que en esos casos seas mi memoria —masculla Sasuke, los zafiros de Naruto no se apartan del semblante del Uchiha que se ven por primera vez en mucho tiempo "vivos y esperanzados". 

—Esta bien, entonces comenzare por decirte que tu primo Juugo ha estado al pendiente de tu recuperación —el rubio le explicaba, pero siempre pendiente de las reacciones del moreno por si algo de lo que dijera no lo convencía— y Suigetsu también, aunque ya sabes lo fastidioso que se pone nuestro amigo en ocasiones… 

—¿Juugo, Suigetsu? —el Uchiha se toca la cabeza con su mano izquierda, como si se esforzara por recordarles. 

—Sí, hace dos días Ôba-chan los mando de misión por lo que no han de tardar en volver, lo más seguro es que al medio día ya estén vagabundeando por la aldea. —Uzumaki le sonrió con esa espontaneidad que le caracteriza—. No te esfuerces, lo más seguro es que cuando los veas aunque no les reconozcas te sentirás de algún modo familiarizado con ellos. 

Esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para el azabache, confía ciegamente en las palabras del rubio. Había transcurrido una hora, cuando la enfermera que anteriormente había despertado al moreno vino con una silla de ruedas a buscar al Uchiha. 

—Disculpen, pero me han mandado por Uchiha-san para llevarlo a sus exámenes. 

—Bueno teme, es hora de que me valla, además debo hacer algunas cosas —el aludido le mira como pidiéndole que vuelva y él lo comprende— nos vemos por la tarde, traeré a Suigetsu y Juugo. 

Sasuke fue llevado por la castaña hasta la sala de rayos x y exploración de las corrientes de chacra donde Shizune ya le esperaba.

-  
>El rubio se dirigió a la oficina de la Hokage, para explicarle lo que había dicho a Sasuke y el trato que hiso con los miembros de Taka. Tras una larga conversación afinaron esos detalles. <p>

—Necesito la llave del apartamento donde vivía Sasuke —pidió el rubio a la Godaime, quien no comprendió— debo ver que todo este en orden y que nada le perturbe cuando él vuelva ahí. 

La voluptuosa mujer, saco una llave de su cajón y se la entrego a su querido niño. Las facciones del rubio denotaban pesar, dolor; pero sus ojos destellaban esperanzados y eso a ella le daba cierta tranquilidad, pues la platica del día anterior en la que Shikamaru le conto el estado en que lo había encontrado -cuando le mando a buscarle- la habían dejado algo preocupada. Verlo sin duda le tranquilizaba, Tsunade en un pergamino comenzó a escribir... 

—Toma, entrégalo en donde tienen a Suigetsu y Juugo —el rubio tomo el pergamino junto con dos juegos de llaves, dubitativo— es la orden para que les dejen libres y esas corresponden al apartamento donde ellos vivirán de ahora en adelante. Ahora ve, no te queda mucho tiempo para ver que todo este bien… yo me encargo de informarles a los demás sobre esto. —El Uzumaki dio una cabezada en afirmación y abandono la oficina de la Hokage.

Tras un largo y lento caminar el rubio llego a la prisión donde entrego a Izumo la orden mandada por la Hokage, leyó las instrucciones y se encaminaron juntos a la celda. 

—¡Bueno chicos, están libres! Espero no tenerlos de nuevo aquí como prisioneros —dice divertido el azabache— todos tuyos, Naruto. 

—¡Por fin! —Expresa el espadachín al momento en que el rubio le entrega su espada, que como niño chiquito abraza y acaricia la enorme pieza de metal filoso— Y ahora ¿A dónde vamos? —indaga estando los tres en la calle. 

—Primero vamos a poner en orden el apartamento de Sasuke —el espadachín arquea las cejas no muy convencido de lo que tienen que hacer— luego vamos a comprar suministros y a enseñarles en donde vivirán; y por último iremos a ver a Sasuke al hospital —informa encaminándose a su primer destino seguido por los dos chicos, mientras en el camino el rubio le cuenta sobre lo que hablo de ellos con el Uchiha

La mirada del rubio recorre con melancolía el lugar, el polvo no perdonó los años de abandono apropiándose de cada centímetro. Juugo camino hasta el ventanal de lo que al parecer es la pequeña sala-comedor, quedando sus huellas en el empolvado piso de madera. 

—¿Tenemos que limpiar esto? —Cuestiona nada feliz el espadachín— miren que Sasuke-kun es un desobligado… 

—No te quejes —le reprende Juugo al instante en que se dirige a lo que al parecer es la cocina en busca de una escoba. 

—Por favor, encárguense de la sala y la cocina, yo me aré cargo de la habitación y el baño —comunica el rubio— si encuentran algo que crean ustedes que no cuadra, pónganlo en la mesa y yo lo revisare cuando termine con mi parte. 

—Esta bien, Naruto-kun —musita resignado el albino, dejando junto a la puerta de entrada su espada recargada a la pared.

Casi tres horas llevaban ahí, ya estaba todo limpio y en orden, pero Naruto no salía de la habitación… 

—¿Por qué demora tanto? —masculla fastidiado Suigetsu que esta "desparramado" a todo lo largo en el sillón. 

—Bien, ya todo esta en orden —dijo para sí el rubio— tu, te vienes conmigo —susurró al instante en que toma el retrato del antiguo equipo siete –esa entra en su mochila, en su lugar sale otra- deja en su lugar una donde están Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi y él como el equipo siete –claro, todo con ayuda de los Kage bushin- para que se vieran como los niños que eran cuando se tomó la verdadera. 

El rubio se reúne con los otros dos, ve con agrado que todo quedo a la perfección, y tal como les pidió, sólo un par de retratos están en la mesa. El rubio las observa –en una se encuentra Sasuke e Itachi; de cuando el menor ingreso a la academia y la otra es donde están con sus padres- Naruto no les encuentra nada de malo, así que las coloca en el buro de la entrada. 

—Su hijo será feliz—susurra al instante en que coloca el retrato familiar— Chicos, es hora de irnos y hacer lo demás —les llama el Uzumaki desde la puerta de salida, los aludidos le imitan cerrando Suigetsu la puerta tras de sí al ser el último en salir. 

Continuara…


End file.
